moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kora Deathwhisper
* |Row 6 title = Previous Affiliations: |Row 6 info = Silver Hand Chapter Scarlet Crusade |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = }} Description Kora has long, fiery red hair that contrasts brightly with her dark Saronite armor and her cold, pale skin. It's clearly well taken care of, brushed and without knots, perhaps a sign that the woman is attempting to hold onto whatever is left of her humanity. The long locks frame a once pretty face that is now marred by dependent lividity, giving a hint to her position at her death. Her lips are somewhat dried and pale like the rest of her skin, and two, abnormally cold, blue eyes stare out from under her helmet or hood, like an eagle watching its prey. The female's body is usually covered by her heavy, thick saronite armor, hiding her body shape, and any deformities. On the off chance she is seen without it, the woman retains her muscle from her former life, hardened by years of exercise and martial training. She has a normal body fat percentage for a woman, and otherwise seems like she was a regular human when living. A large, gnarly scar would be seen just above her left breast, if seen without armor, indicative of a penetrating wound from a large weapon, likely a sword. The saronite armor the Knight wears is similar to the armor others of her order wear, complete with a dark aura that compliments her own. It is heavy, and a few inches thick, allowing the Knight to withstand most physical blows from the average being. There are little to no openings in the armor, and what isn't covered by saronite plate is protected by a saronite chainmail, and underneath, a thin leather, and then thin linen clothing. It is clear that the armor is well taken care of, another hint that she is attempting to keep her humanity. A single eerie runeblade hangs in it's cold leather sheath on Koraline's back, producing a hollow and unnerving ring that vibrates and pulses every so often and when pulled from it's scabbard. Those knowledgable in magics would understand this to be the frosty and deadly rune magics the Knight employs to fight her enemies. The weapon, similar to her armor, are kept in as pristine shape as possible, oiled and sharpened by hand and further so by the Knight's dark magic. Personality Kora is usually as cold as her appearance and aura are. Although not outright rude, hateful, or spiteful, she does reserve her words for people she considers worthy. She may also not tell her entire life story if asked or may withhold information. Electing to remain silent, the Knight often doesn't have much to say and doesn't care much for politics or fighting with words, instead of allowing her swords and unnatural strength do the talking. The Knight usually appears aloof or distant and doesn't usually show warmth. Kora's loyalty is often difficult to gain, usually answering to only the call of her desire and need to cause harm. But once given, it is hard to lose. History The Beginning: The Third War Kora was born into a wealthy family in Lordaeron City and lived a life of luxury as a Lady. Not one for fancy dresses and tea parties, the woman cared more for heavy armor, two-handed swords and the holy magic of the light in an attempt to prove she was just as strong as her older brother. Finding a place within the Silver Hand, the woman soon proved herself to her father, who granted her own little estate somewhere in northeastern Lordaeron, if only to rid himself of her incessant want to be equal to her brother, his only heir. Becoming a baroness was bittersweet for the Lady, who was now equal to her brother, but now tied to her land. Unable to continue her service with the Silver Hand, Koraline resigned herself to her estate and after hearing rumors of a new plague, began training her soldiers in the ways of the light as a precaution for the dark feeling that hung over Lordaeron. As the plague spread in Lordaeron, cities began to succumb, and so did Kora's doubts and fears that they would be able to survive the coming storm. Soon, her feelings proved to be true, and an enemy force known as the Scourge appeared. Kora and the soldiers of her estate fought tooth and nail for their home, but eventually were overran and forced to abandon their homestead. Angry, depressed and frustrated over the loss of her home and the betrayal of several of her brother and sisters in the Silver Hand, the Paladin with nothing left in her name, returned to the Silver Hand, along with the few remaining paladins she had in her name. Regrouping within Hearthglen, the Paladin's negative emotions festered within her, and along with the failures of the Silver Hand and their leadership, she found her faith lacking in what remained of the Order. Hearing tales of a new Order built on the desire to destroy every remnant of the Scourge from Lordaeron, Kora took what paladins of her estate she could and left for the Scarlet Crusade. Finding her purpose once again in the Crusade, Kora dedicated herself to the eradication of all forms of undead. Still carrying the name of Arabella, the Paladin would soon find a reason to discard it. Her father, who'd head heard of the plague before it had spread, had moved their estate south to the Kingdom of Stormwind in order to protect their family, their power, and their holdings, leaving Kora to fend for herself. Receiving the news in the form of a written letter that did not contain her father's handwriting, the Crusader learned of his death from old age and her younger brother's subsequent rise to power as head of the family. In anguish over her father's death, the Crusader sent a letter in reply and told her brother of the loss of her estate by the Scourge, and her return to the Silver Hand, and then the Scarlet Crusade. Weeks went by before a response was given by courier, and in the end, the response only carried a few sentences. It spoke of how disappointed Nathaniel was in her failures, and that he would never allow such a fanatic to carry the Arabella name, and thus stripped her of all her titles, rights and inheritance and cast her from the family. Now having truly lost everything the Paladin held dear, she had nowhere else to turn but the Crusade and dedicated herself to the Crusade and destruction of all things undead. Wrath of the Lich King A few years passed before the Lich King reappeared, and the dark shadow of Archerus loomed over the Scarlet Enclave, and soon the battle against the undead Scourge would begin again as the Scarlet Crusade began its battle against the untold numbers of Scourge that poured from the necropolis. One of the first to battle, Kora used her fervent hatred of all things undead and the Holy Light to kill as many of the undead minions of the Lich King as she could. Unfortunately, the Paladin was soon overwhelmed by the sheer number of undead thralls and fell to the blade of one of Scourge at the beginning of the invasion. Kora lay in a pool of her own blood for several hours until the Scarlet Crusade had been all but destroyed in the Enclave, her body beginning to decompose and dependant lividity creeping in. The last thing she felt was the cold steel of the blade piercing her body, and her life force ebbing away as she died. Kora would then awaken on the dark, gloomy halls of Archerus, a feeling of conflict and hatred deep within her soul as if something wasn't right. Immediately clad in Saronite armor, given a runeblade and sent through several trials, the newly created Death Knight would find herself in service to the very thing she swore to destroy. Echoes of emotions past would poke through the cloudy haze that was the Knight's mind, only to be pushed away as she sought to serve her new master. The Assault on Light's Hope Chapel would be the first and the last time she used her powers for the Lich King. When her will was freed from Arthas, the knight would pledge herself to the Ebon Blade. Now fighting alongside those she may have once called brothers and sisters, the Knights of the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade turned their eyes to Northrend. There Kora would go, if only in search of the one thing this new shell longed for, the suffering of others. The Northrend Campaign Now finding herself in Northrend for some time as the war raged on, the Knight would come across someone who was near and dear to her: a paladin, who was a part of her estate and once a lover. Her former lover begged and pleaded for her to see what she was, to bring some humanity back to the hollow shell that was once Kora. Devoid of emotion, the Knight drew her runeblade, and attacked the annoyance that was her lover. Begrudgingly, the man was forced to fight to defend himself, and the battle between former lovers ended in a draw, the human paladin dead and Kora's soul severed from her by the paladin's holy prayers. Awakening The Death Knight remained in this comatose state for several years until the end of the Legion's third invasion, where her body was stumbled upon by a group of adventurers from the Horde. Believing her to be Forsaken, they made the decision to remove the Paladin's sword from her body, breaking the prayer and reuniting soul with shell. Now returned to the waking world, Kora aided the adventurers in their quest to sate her lus longstandingt for suffering and pain and saw their quest through to completion. Afterward, she returned to Stormwind in search of what remained of her family, finding her young nieces now in charge of the Arabella family, who pardoned her for her transgressions and returned her titles, name and rights to her. Kora refused her lands back, as she had lost everything in Lordaeron, but carries the name of Arabella once again, if only to appease the incessant nagging of her eldest niece. Once again, the Death Knight finds herself lured by the call of war, and has journeyed to Kul'Tiras in order to appease the burdensome desires she carries. Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Characters Category:Death Knights Category:Human Category:Grand Alliance Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Lordaeronian Category:Lordaeron Peerage